Don't Go
by XcXhanaXlX
Summary: My hands reached out desperately. “No! Don't go!” I was thrown to the ground harshly. Tears silently fell onto the cold, hard floor. “Don’t take her away from me…” KakashiXOC.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Story Title: Don't Go**

**Category: Anime/Manga, Naruto**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**Language: English**

**Characters: KakashiXOC**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto.**

**Summary: Screaming. Kicking. Hands reached out. "No! Let go!" Tears silently fell onto the cold, hard floor. "Don't take her away from me…"**

_Hi! Thank you for choosing to read this story. It's about Kakashi Hatake and his lover, ____ (name will be revealed later) who was taken away from him when he was twelve (she was 7 at the time. Yeah, I know, big age difference, but my reason why will be revealed in the story). Hope you enjoy!_

***

Kakashi's POV:

"_No!" I yelled frantically. _

_My eyes were focused on one thing. The girl that was unconscious in the man's hold. I thrashed about, trying to free myself and take her back, but I wasn't strong enough._

"_She didn't do anything wrong! Why are you taking her?" I screamed._

_The men, who were holding me down, glanced guiltily at me._

"_I'm sorry, Kakashi, but we must," they told me. "It's our duty."_

_I was angry. They were taking the one person who was my life away from me, not even giving me an explanation! But my tears couldn't stop flowing though, as she was slowly disappearing from my sight. _

"_No!" I shouted desperately again, but my voice was getting weaker as they threw me across the floor. "Stop please!"_

_They didn't look back once as they took her away into the woods, leaving me in the dirt. My aching body now covered in cuts, bruises, and dirt, lay limp on the ground. My eyes kept looking at the empty space where they had vanished. My hand clenched into a fist as more tears began to fall, splashing onto the cold dirt._

_ "Don't go…"_

_***_

"No!" I yelled, sitting up. My breath was shallow. I looked around my surroundings. I was still in bed. **'Oh, I was dreaming,'** I thought, still breathing hard. I wiped the sweat off my brow, taking in air. I clenched my chest; my heart was still beating fast. It hurt.

Closing my eyes, I tried to clear my mind from the nightmare. **'I'll never be able to forget you,' **I realized.

My forehead wrinkled as I peered at the clock on my bedside. 4:25 A.M. It was still too early for training.

My face softened as I noticed the picture beside the clock. **'I really miss you…'**

***

…Eight hours later…

"You're late again, Kakashi-sensei!" the small blonde-haired boy shouted accusingly.

I sighed tiredly, scratching my head.

"I'm sorry; I got lost on the path of life…"

"Liar!"

***

???'s POV:

_I was in a meadow with a grey-haired boy, but I couldn't remember his face or name. We were lying beside each other, all kinds of flowers surrounding us. The boy suddenly got up and I followed suit. We began to run through the grass._

"_Who are you?" I called after him._

_All he did was laugh, grasping my hand. We ran down a green, smooth hill; gradually tumbling, then rolling on the grass along side the beautiful flowers, and splashing into cool water. _

_I came out of the water, breathing in the fresh air. I laughed, and laughed, and laughed; I couldn't stop. _

_It was so much fun. _

_Then, the boy grabbed my waist, pulling me into a tight hug, not wanting to let me go. I loved the warmth he gave me. I smiled, so happy with the sun showing its light down on me which I haven't seen in years… He suddenly came close to my left ear and whispered:_

"_I love you,"_

***

My eyes snapped open, only to see darkness. I sighed; the dream ended too soon. I tried to stretch myself, but the heavy weights on my wrists and ankles kept me down. I was still bound to the wall. The room was so cold compared to the dream.

Closing my eyes, I thought about the boy in my dreams. My effort was an utter failure because I only received a few flashes of blurry images.

"Who are you?" I whispered, only to receive no answer in the lifeless room.

***

_Thank you for reading! I need three reviews to update the next chapter. So please review and give me feedback if needed. Thanks again!_


	2. Freedom?

**Freedom?**

_Hi! This is chapter 1, the beginning. I need three reviews on this chapter for the next update. Thanks and I hope you enjoy!_

Recap:

??? POV:

My eyes snapped open, only to see darkness. I sighed; the dream ended too soon. I tried to stretch myself, but the heavy weights on my wrists and ankles kept me down. I was still bound to the wall. The room was so cold compared to the dream.

Closing my eyes, I thought about the boy in my dreams. My effort was an utter failure because I only received a few flashes of blurry images.

"Who are you?" I whispered, only to receive no answer in the lifeless room.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto.

***

_Love is what sets us free - Anonymous_

_***_

??? POV:

The door opened, dazzling light flooded the room. I only had a glimpse of the beautiful miracle until two men came over and bound a piece of cloth over my eyes. A hood was silently placed on top of my head. Over to my right and left, I heard the tinkling of the keys as they unlocked the chains from the wall, but unfortunately the metal weights were still attached to my arms and legs.

"Get up," a gruff voice commanded.

I slowly got up, confused. **'Are they finally letting me go?' **I thought, silently pleading. They grabbed my arms and dragged me out of the dark room I hated.

After a few minutes of walking down the endless hall, we finally stopped. We entered through a room and the air became tense.

"Hokage, here she is," one of the men reported.

"Great!" a welcoming voice said. "You may leave now."

The two men walked out of the room. I felt them staring at me, cautious.

"I have a favor to ask you," the Hokage said. "If you do this, you may earn your freedom."

My ears perked up in curiosity. **'I'll…be free?' **I pondered over the thought.

"Okay."

"Perfect," he said, pleased. "This is your task."

"Are you ready, _Miu Hatake_?"

"Hai,"

***

Kakashi's POV:

"You guys will enter the Chunnin Exams,"

"Yeah! The Chunnin Exams…What's that?" the blonde boy asked.

I sighed, "Naruto-,"

Sakura, my pink haired student, cut me off, "It's an exam where it decides if you are eligible to become a Chunnin."

"Oh."

"Hn." The black haired boy, Sasuke, scowled at Naruto's stupidity.

They began one of their annoying fights again. I raised my hand up in a menacing way.

"Now that you know, you guys need to practice," I said. "Three hundred push-ups, NOW!"

They all dropped down and began. I stared at each of the students: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki, but one was missing. '**She could have been my student,' **I thought sadly. **'If only I did something…'**

I teleported and landed on top of a tree branch. Taking out my book, Icha Icha Paradise, a picture fell out. It was of me and her. We were so _happy_. A tear slowly dripped down my face before I wiped it away.

"It's my entire fault," I grumbled, burying my face into my hands.

***

…The beginning of the third Chunnin Exams…

"Are you guys ready?"

"Yeah!"

"Hn."

It was finally the third exam. Luckily, my team was able to make it.

Then the doors suddenly opened and a huge group of elite shinobi walked in. They surrounded a person, but I couldn't tell who. The person was in dirty rags and was chained to massive weights. A hood covered their face, hiding their identity. Overall, it was kind of scary, but the weirdest thing was that he or she had enormous chakra that was already sealed many times.

"Kakashi-sensei, who's that?" Naruto asked, gulping in fear.

"I don't know…"

One of the shinobi walked forward and yelled to the instructor.

"This girl, Miu Hatake, will enter the Third Chunnin Exam by Hokage's order!" he shouted.

"Could it be…?!"

***

_Author's Note:_

_Thank you for reading this chapter! Also, I need three reviews on this chapter for the next update. Please feel free to give me feedback and encouragement. Thanks again!_


End file.
